1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laser irradiating apparatus, and more particularly to a laser irradiating apparatus which is applicable to medical treatments under a most desirable condition. In other words, the present invention relates to an optical system of the laser irradiating apparatus which irradiates simultaneously with a plurality of working laser beams each of which has a different wave-length from others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the interaction between a living organism and a laser beam irradiated on the organism varies according to the wave-length of the irradiated laser beam. Simultaneous irradiation of a plurality of laser beams having different wave-lengths to an affected part of the living organism enables to obtain a far better result than the case in which a single laser beam is irradiated.
For example, a combined irradiation of a YAG laser beam which has effectiveness for haemostasis and coagulation and a CO.sub.2 laser beam which is excellent for a surgical operation effectively reduces the blooding during the operation. It is known that Ar laser also has an identical effectiveness as the YAG laser.
Apparatus for simultaneous and/or optional irradiation of a plurality of working laser beams having different wave-lengths have been proposed. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 130145/81 discloses an apparatus which uses the CO.sub.2 laser and the YAG laser and includes two light guides.
In the apparatus of the just above-mentioned prior art, one of the light guides is an articulated arm light guide which simultaneously and/or selectively guides the CO.sub.2 laser beam and the YAG laser beam. The other light guide is a fiber light guide which leads only the YAG laser beam. The said light guide is used with an endoscope.
It is noted that the prior art discloses only outline of such apparatus but does not disclose practical and specific disposition relating to a plurality of the working laser sources, guide beam sources and various optical means which are necessary to form an operative and desirable laser irradiating apparatus. It is understood that the laser irradiating apparatus of this type which includes a plurality of working laser sources and irradiates a desired beam together with a visible guide beam, requires various type of optical means and, consequently, the construction of the apparatus is complicated. Therefore, it is indispensable requisite to provide a reasonable disposition or arrangement of the optical means to realize an apparatus which is operative and more effective in practice.